


Fists and Fencing Foils of Fury

by alby_mangroves



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Cardinal and his amazing hair and dashing fencing foil, Comics, Friends who kick ass together stay together, Illustration, Last Devil - a man of few words but many fists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustration of Cardinal and Last Devil about to take it to the bad guys.
Relationships: Cardinal/Last Devil
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Fandom Cares





	Fists and Fencing Foils of Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/gifts).



> Thank you to thelonebamf for bidding on me during the Fandom Cares: Black Lives Matter auction! I hope you enjoy the result of these two rare dudes kicking it up together.

**[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/636935286001188864/cardinal-and-last-devil-for-amazing-spiderling) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1336279864039489537)**


End file.
